Love At First Sight
by 12-Madam-Jordan-Valdez-12
Summary: What will happen when a girl comes up in the box? Will everyone attak? Will they be peaceful? Read to find out. The story is better than the summary (I hope)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Maze Runner, James Dashner does. I own one character, which is Caroline. (Sorry if that's your name) Enjoy!**

 **Caroline's Pov:**

She woke up in a box. A black box and she couldn't see a thing. She couldn't remember anything. Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes turned into hours. She estimated that she was in the box for thirty minutes. The box suddenly came to a stop, and she got up and hid behind a box. The top of the box opened, and about five or six boys staring down into the box looking for someone.

"Newt, Minho, come down and help me with these boxes." Just then the box rattled so she figured three boys came down to grab the boxes. Then, someone who looked so, so, _so_ familiar, looked behind the box she was hiding behind, and said to the other boys, "Hey Alby, Newt, there's a girl behind this box." I took that as my cue to come out from behind the box and then someone said, "Caroline?" I looked at him confused, but then it hit me. "Minho?" I ran up to him and hugged him, and then someone else in the box said, "I take you two know eachother?" While we pulled away, Minho responded, "Yeah she's my sister." Alby and Newt look at us in surprise and I said "What?"

 **Newt's Pov:**

Caroline was so beautiful with her brown hair with blonde highlights, tan skin, and hazel eyes. Minho just says, "Will you two shuck faces help her up?" We nodded and jumped up and Alby grabbed Minho's hand while I grabbed Caroline's hand. She doesn't look like Minho at all. Just then Gally comes, and looks at Caroline and says, "Who's this?" We all ingnore him, but when Caroline says, "I don't shuking care where you came from or who you are, but leave me alone before I break your nose." We were amazed. Minho high-fived Caroline and smiled at him. Then Caroline ran off into the woods. Minho ran in after her, but couldn't catch her. "Damnit." Minho mutters. "How is she faster than you?" I asked. Minho doesnt answer but watches Caroline stop and turn taunting them. I walk away and Caroline doesn't notice me. I walk around behind her without her noticing her and Minho smiles at her and she turns around to see me. She yelps and runs towards Minho into his arms. She scowls and says, "Minho you ass why!?" I just smirked.

 **Time-Skip to after Newt gives Caroline the tour**

"Newt, why are you staring at me?" Caroline asked. I responded, "Because you're beautiful." She blushed and looked down smirking. "So who's older, you or Minho?" "I am." Minho said, startling both Caroline and I. Caroline leaves to go and talk to Frypan, and Minho says to me, "Don't flirt with my sister." And he just walks off.

After Dinner I show Caroline where she was going to sleep and she slept by the gardens because 1)it was peaceful and 2)no one is sleeping there and no one will bother her. She asked me to sleep next to her and I obliged so that made Minho mad. Oh well. That shuck wont even care soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**This takes place one week later. Disclaimer: I don't own TMR Mr. Dashner does. If Caroline is your name, good for you! Enjoy!**

 **Third Person Pov:**

Minho snarled. He looked over to Newt and Caroline sleeping by he gardens. He doesn't think Caroline likes him but Newt definatly loves her. He doesn't know why, but he wants that shank away from his little sister

"Can I have your picture so I can show Santa what I want for Christmas?" Newt says. Caroline blushes and giggles. "Newt I'm really tired, can we countinue in the morning?" Caroline says. Newt nods. Caroline is out like a light. Newt kisses her forehead and says, "Goodnight, love." When he turns around to sleep, Caroline smirks whilst blushing.

Minho scowls as he runs over to Caroline and Newt's sleeping form. They are cuddling and Minho doesn't like it. Minho says, "RISE AND SHINE SLINT-HEADS!" More like shouts it. Caroline moves closer to Newt and snuggles her head into his chest. "Five more minutes." Caroline mumbles sleepily. "No, Caroline, Newt wake up and move!" Minho says seething with anger. They move and get up both blushing like a tomato. Newt notices Minho's anger and smirks at him, "What ya looking at shank? Get back to work!" Caroline smiles and walks over to the gardens with Newt.

"What do you think his problem is?" Caroline asks. Newt shrugs and looks down at Caroline's Blue Vans which were untied. Newt just smirks and says, "Can I tie your shoe? Because I cant have you falling for anyone else." Caroline nods her head, blushes, and says, "Who said I'm falling for you?" Newt smirks and ties her shoes. Caroline didn't notice that he tied them together, so when she walked, she tripped and fell into Newt's arms. He said, "Apparently you do!" When Caroline finished tieing her shoes, she got up and shoved Newt playfully while smiling.

Just then, the box arrives with materials for the Glade. Caroline and Newt open the box and jump down, bringing up the materials. Caroline spots a box with her name sprawled across the top. When Caroline gets out of the box she says, "Newt I'll be in the gardens if you need me ok?" Caroline runs off without hearing what Newt had to say.

When Caroline gets to where her sleeping bag is, she opens the box. The first thing she sees is a note that says,

 _Hey Caroline._

 _You don't remember me, but you will when you see me. You'll remember Thomas and Teresa._

 _One thing to say before I run out of time is-_

 _Minho lied. You and I are brother and sister, but adopted into Minho's family._

 _Bye see you soon._

 _-C_

Caroline was mad and sad and frusterated at Minho for lieing to her. Speak of the devil, there he is coming towards you with the biggest smile on his face. "Hey Caroline!" He says when he comes up to her. He noticed her scowl and crouches down whilst asking, "Hey sis, whats wrong?" "Don't call me sis! You lied to me! You said that I'm your sister, but I'm really adiopted! WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME!?" Caroline screams at him. Just then Newt runs over and hugs Caroline while asking, "Love, what wrong?" "M-Min-Minho s-s-saif th-that I- I was his s-sister b-but real-lly I w-w-was a-a-adopted." Caroline says while crying. Newt just glared at Minho and said to him, "Don't you have to be in the map room?" Minho just got up and sulked all the way to the map room. When Minho got in the map room, the Greenie alarm went off and you and Newt exchanged confused looks. Minho and the other runners ran out towards the box. Newt got up and helped me up and we both ran to the box to see the Greenie. In about thirty minutes or so, the box finally came to a stop and you and Newt opened the box up and jumped down to find the greenie. What Caroline didn't excpect was this. "Hey Caroline." He says.


End file.
